Cotton Candy Kisses
by Mango x Massacre
Summary: Support the gay title. TYL!REBORN/TYL!COLONELLO


So I just realized that all of the quotation marks disappeared. This, children, is why you should proof-read.

* * *

Tsuna said it was a mission that he and Reborn had been chosen to do. Reborn said not to bring any weapons. Ryohei tried a bit too hard to lie and said to have a good time. Yamamoto only chuckled. Colonello really should have questioned all of this, but he did not. He outwardly ignored it only giving Reborn the occasional glare while inwardly cursing - not to mention wondering who else knew what really was going on. But alas, Colonello stayed quiet about it considering no matter how much he would attempt to get information out of someone, nobody would tell him anything - he was dealing with the mafia after all. The only thing he asked and surprisingly got an answer for was, 'When is the mission ?' His response from Reborn with an annoying smirk planted on his face, 'Next week.'

Of course that whole week the blond could not help but think about it over and over again. It was obviously not a mission and everyone was probably in on it. Within each following day, he found himself becoming more agitated to know. Bianchi suddenly grew crude towards him while Haru and Kyoko giggled like they were teenagers again. I-Pin, who actually was a teenager, blushed madly upon seeing him. Belphegor, that bastard, chuckled and snickered. Even when Colonello knocked him upside the head the so called Prince continued to laugh through his teeth. Ryohei attempted to act as his normal self - as normal as he can be at least - without accidentally spilling something only to cover it up with a ridiculous lie. Tsuna also tried to act as himself with a possible fear of what Reborn may do to him if he was to slip. And all in all, everyone watched their words around the blond as well as giving him continuous glances.

Finally, the fateful day arrived - it was a Saturday. As soon as Colonello woke up he braced himself. Every time he saw Reborn a bit of sweat would roll down the side of his forehead. By four o clock, the blond felt he was ready to rip his hair out. He played by everyone s rules for a week and now he was quite done. Whether the whole thing was a joke, a real mission, or whatever, he could no longer care less. The only thing Colonello wanted was the build-up of tension to roll off his shoulders so he could finally get on with his life and forget about the wasted week he ll never get back. Within ten minutes, his sky blue eyes fell upon the hitman. Immediately, he rushed towards Reborn, his hand wrapping around the man s tie. Before he even had the chance to speak, Reborn began to speak fist. "Ciaossu. I was just about to get you, Colonello. It s time to leave."

Colonello felt his mouth slightly open, his fingers slipping away from Reborn's tie. "You son of a-" Before he could finish, Reborn turned around and simply walked out the door, not even motioning for Colonello to follow. Sighing irritably, Colonello followed the hitman out the door and into a jet black limousine.

"Comfy?" Reborn's black eyes stared amusingly at Colonello who crossed his arms and pouted like a small child who couldn't get their way.

"Not really, hey", Colonello replied, glaring at the hitman.

Smiling, Reborn leaned over to the blond ignoring the fact that Colonello was about to retort and shove him. "Relax, I m just moving your headband over your eyes."

Naturally, the blond only began to fidget more in protest. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

Reborn smirked, his fingers lightly touching Colonello s army headband. "Because, you can't see where we are going, and if you refuse to let me do this, we ll just turn around and go back." With Colonello giving no reply, Reborn continued to slip down the man s headband until his blue eyes were hidden. Pleased, he moved back to his seat, his smile widening hearing Colonello curse at him.

Twenty minutes later the limousine had stopped. "Can I loo-" Again, before Colonello could speak, Reborn stopped him.

"No Colonello, you cannot look yet." The dark haired man stepped out of the car, walking to the other side and opening the door. Latching onto Colonello s arm, he pulled him out waving to the driver as a signal to leave. Colonello decided to actually go along with the charade instead of protesting when Reborn got him out of the car. He was guessing they arrived at their destination and based on what he could hear and smell, this was certainly no mission. Smells like popcorn and I hear screaming kids. Reborn, where the hell are we, hey? Reborn didn t answer, he just lead Colonello forward and when they stopped walking he side stepped to get behind the blond. Colonello. The blond slightly shivered feeling the man s warm breath against his neck.

"What?" His snapped at the hitman, his voice a tad shaky.

Chuckling, Reborn lifted his arms, his fingers lifting Colonello s headband back upward. "Would you go on a date with me?"

The darkness had gone away and now Colonello could see again. The first thing that caught his attention was a ferris wheel and with that, he knew exactly why he heard children and smelled sweet apples and popcorn. All of that was quickly cut off from his mind when he heard Reborn s question though. He whirled around so he was face to face with Reborn, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "What?! You made me wait a week, got everyone to lie and avoid me, and blindfolded me for twenty minutes to ask that, hey?!"

Reborn smiled, except it wasn t that smug one that usually pissed Colonello off, it was an honest to god smile. "You know Colonello, most people usually date and then have sex. If we can't do it the right way, we might as well do it vise versa."

The blonde's glare lightened until the corners of his mouth edged into a smirk. "Tch, an amusement park. Oddly enough, it fits you perfectly, hey."

So. Colonello stared at Reborn with questioning eyes unable to hold back his curiosity on what they ll be doing first. "Now what?"

Reborn, who was usually prepared for anything, only shrugged while his arms crossed. When a few seconds of silence passed, the sound of a fake gun shot caused Reborn to perk up and smirk. "Come on." He swiftly turned towards the direction in which the sound rang out from and began walking towards it until his view caught site of a shooting game. With no hesitation, he walked up to it handing the man working there some money -enough to play two games. In return, the man handed Reborn a plastic gun with a cork in it. Colonello could only stand behind Reborn with a smile playing on his lips. The hitman with a gun was like a kid at a candy store- not like Colonello was any different though. It probably took about four point two seconds for Reborn to win two prizes - a duck and a yellow bracelet with multicolored beads on it. Reborn looked down at the squeaky duck, smiled, and shoving it into his jacket pocket. Colonello glared knowing exactly what the hitman was about to do. "Here. It suits you." Reborn commented, tossing the bracelet to Colonello.

Colonello frowned, catching the plastic thing in disgust. "Oh wow, I feel special, hey." With his face softening, he attempted to slip the bracelet on - he ended up dropping it instead. Quickly, he bent over to pick it up, noting Reborn's staring eyes. "What?" Colonello asked in a normal tone.

Reborn shrugged, turning away. "Wondering how you'd look in a skirt."

"I m not wearing a skirt, not even for you, hey."

"I bet- no, I know you have nice legs."

"Tch." Colonello shook his head slightly while he placed the bracelet in his pocket. Again he found that he and Reborn had nothing to do. It seemed as if hitman really wasn t big for amusement parks like he thought. "My turn to pick, hey." He latched onto Reborn's arm causing the hitman to blink a few times.

For a few minutes Reborn figured Colonello was playing eenie meenie minie moe in his head to pick somewhere to go, but couldn t help but believe the blond was more than serious when he stopped at the mirror maze. His gaze shifted from the attraction to Colonello who oddly had the expression of a determined fangirl. A chuckle escaped his mouth, he had to ask. "Any explanation?"

Colonello glared at the taller man - wasn't it his idea to go to the damn amusement park in the first place? "Well, you know how our old neighborhood is really close by?" He continued upon catching Reborn's nod. "Yeah, so this is the closest thing to the entrance of the amusement park and whenever I walked by when I was younger, I always saw kids running through this thing. My dad, you know how he was being in the army and all, never let me come here and said only weak kids play around at these places."

Reborn kept a straight face and nodded in understanding. Of course he couldn t keep that face for long; a new thought crossed his mind. No matter how old someone is, if it was their first time in a mirror maze, they are bound to get lost and frustrated. Let s go then.

Reborn darted in with Colonello close behind him. "You go left, I ll go right. We ll meet at the exit." Reborn pointed to the left of the blond before running off to the right.

Colonello glared running after him, did the hitman believe he was stupid? Even he knew that there would only be one path out. "I'm not an id-" Something hard caused pain to move from Colonello s nose to the rest of his face, he walked straight into a clear wall. He stared at it bewildered and rubbing his nose. At that moment, he decided he would kick Reborn's ass once he found his way out. After ten minutes of trying to find the exit, however, he decided he may as well cause a truce for awhile. Threatening the hitman would not influence him to help the blond get out. "Alright, I get it, you win, hey! You've had your damn fun! No answer." Bastard was probably sitting outside laughing to himself. Almost on the verge of breaking every wall, a pair of arms wrapped around Colonello s waist while he felt warm lips against his neck. Colonello gasped in slight surprise but didn t bother to try and break away, he knew who the hands belonged to.

Reborn smiled against Colonello's neck before spinning him around and kissing him, bruising the blonde s lips and forcing his mouth open with his tongue. Unexpectedly, he felt Colonello kiss back. He was half expecting the blond to attempt to take dominance. But of course, it only took a few seconds for Colonello to shove Reborn up against one of the walls and push the hitman's tongue back with his own. The taller man couldn t help but slightly moan, Colonello's knee was right in between his legs. "Ngn I think parents and kids are watching, Colonello."

The blond broke from the kiss, smirking. "You started it. Now get me the fuck out."

Reborn sighed, he had a point there. Doing as he was told, for once, he led Colonello out of the maze. "My turn to pick." By now the sun was at the peak of setting, the sky would surely lose its fall colors and welcome a shade of dark blue and black. Perhaps they should have gotten there earlier for more rides and such, but there was one thing that caught his attention. "Let s go on the ferris wheel." He didn't bother to wait for Colonello to answer, he just walked towards the bright wheel until the entrance was in plain view. Blinking, he walked into the quickly moving line with Colonello standing next to him. Some of the children gave them odd stares and Reborn couldn't exactly blame them. His normal suit and Colonello's usual army attire were not exactly considered to be on the popular fashion line, especially not at an amusement park. Oh well though, nothing they could do there.

Each cart attached to the wheel had a different color that seemed to form a rainbow from afar, dark colors to light colors. One would think that in the dark the rainbow would no longer be seen, but the bright bulbs in the center of the ferris wheel kept that from happening. Reborn couldn t help think it was rather pretty. Still, he was glad to get a dark green cart, the darker ones caused less attention. Sitting on the seat, he felt his body slightly shake from the cold air. Since mafia suits were surprisingly light, Reborn felt he should try to get some warmth. Slowly, he moved his hand to Colonello who was seated next to him.

Colonello felt his eye twitch while Reborn's hand slid up his thigh, higher and higher as the ride began to move. "Oi, trying to turn me on in a ferris wheel, Reborn?"

Reborn only smirked without giving any response. He forced Colonello's body to shift so he was laying on the seat. After, Reborn continued sliding his hand up Colonello's body, dragging the blonde s white shirt with it.

"H-Hey! On a fucking kid's ride?!" I

gnoring the question for a second, Reborn slid his tongue down Colonello s flat stomach. "I think I see more adults go on the ferris wheel. Besides, it s dark out." He could feel the blond fidgeting, but since there was no protest, Reborn kept going. His fingers slid to Colonello's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them while he pressed his lips against the blonde's thigh.

"This is the worse damn place to do it, hey!"

That may have seemed true, after all they were on a ferris wheel and this wasn t just making out. There was a high chance they d get caught but then again, Reborn enjoyed the thrill of danger and he knew Colonello did too. Oh well. With that said, his hand slide into Colonello's pants while he lifted himself so he could press his lips against the blond. Within a few seconds, his tongue was in Colonello s mouth; his free hand holding the back of his head.

"Bastard", Colonello muttered under the kiss.

When the ride stopped moving, their cart was almost at the top of the wheel which meant the hitman had more time to have fun. Reborn parted, his tongue trailing down Colonello's toned body again. He moaned in protest.

The hitman loved hearing the blond emit erotic sounds. "You know you like it. Besides, your body is warm and I m cold."

Colonello let his hands grasp tightly against the sides of the cart they sat in, his hips slightly shifting as he felt Reborn's grip tighten on him.

"Shit, H-hey!"

Reborn chuckled while he slid his hand out of Colonello's pants. "Hn, too bad the ride started moving again, Colonello. I would have gone all the way too." He laughed seeing the confused look in the blonde s blue eyes. "You didn t notice it began to move?" Reborn asked teasingly.

Colonello, of course, shot a glare at him, moving so his feet were on the bottom of the cart; there was no way in hell he would admit to enjoying the pleasure enough to forget their surroundings.

"If you want I can-" Reborn began but was interrupted by the blond.

"Kids will be scarred and we get to come back," Colonello replied, unable to keep a straight face.

Reborn smiled lightly figuring they could just continue later and when he thought later he meant soon. "Fine, fine. Let s go home an do it then."

Colonello raised his eyebrow with a slight smile. "No sex on the first date."

Reborn's eyes narrowed into a glare although a smile was still planted on his face. "I don't like playing by the rules." Chuckling lightly, he let his eyelids shut, his head falling against Colonello's shoulder. "And like I said, I m cold. It s a great way to warm up."

"I can keep you warm here," Colonello replied quietly, his finger twisting around one of Reborn s curls.

Reborn snickered, too lazy to swat the army brat s hand away. "It s not like you to have a soft side."

"And it s not like you to fall asleep on my shoulder, hey. So get up, the ride is going to end soon."

"Tch." Reborn let one his arms cross, his legs lifting so his whole body was sitting crossed legged on top of the seat on the cart. "If it looks like I m sleeping, they might let us stay on." Instead of hearing a response he felt Colonello embrace him which meant that he was willing to go with Reborn s idea. "And by the way Colonello, you ll never see me like this again."

Shrugging, Colonello shifted his body so Reborn could slide into his lap. "Then I intend to take advantage of the moment, hey."

Reborn snickered, his new position being his head against Colonello's chest and his legs slightly curled. "Let s go out for dinner next time."


End file.
